Some neuro-surgery treatments require that a distal end of a neuro-catheter be positioned in close proximity to a treatment site in a brain. Prior to the neuro-catheter reaching the treatment site, a wire guide must often first be properly positioned in proximity to the treatment site. Due to the tiny size and sensitivity of passageways within the brain, very soft wire guides must often be used to navigate the tortuous pathway to the treatment site. However, these extremely soft and slender wire guides may not be stiff enough to support the neuro-catheter when being slid over the wire guide to the treatment site. Thus, the physician may often have to repeatedly switch between relatively soft and stiff wire guides to successfully negotiate each of several sharp turns on the way to the treatment site. This switching back and forth between different wire guides can extend the duration of the surgery, increase risks to patients and increase medical device costs.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.